heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Yukine
Chris Yukine is one of the members of S.O.N.G. and a friend of General Grievous. Personality and Powers If you want someone who can "give 'em trouble" in a fight, your best bet would be to call in Chris. With her massive arsenal, which includes pistols, gattling guns, rockets, missile launchers and crossbows, she can definitely qualify for the term "one-man army". And her personality fits--due to her harsh upbringing, she's hot-tempered, aggressive, and has a very foul mouth, which often gets her in trouble with General Grievous. Along with Ricochet Rabbit, Super's Battle, Sparky and IG-101, she's one of the most hot-headed members of the army. Despite being rough around the edges, she hates using her powers in order to hurt innocent people. Interactions with people like Hibiki and Tsubasa has resulted in a gentler side to her, and she becomes more open and honest towards herself and others. She can also be very awkward and gets embarrassed easily due to her isolation from when she was eight years old. ﻿She also finds Super's Battle attention very weird when he tries to flirt with her. History ''2008 Grievous and Symphogear'' Meeting the Confederacy of Independent Systems Chris and the rest of her friends were in school when the heroic Confederacy of Independent Systems, led by the Kaleesh cyborg General Grievous, visited S.O.N.G.. She and the rest of the S.O.N.G. members would meet General Grievous after their school day was over. Hibiki then excitedly introduced most of the girls minus Kirika, who introduced herself and her "dear beloved" Shirabe, which scared the droids and freaked out Grievous. Unlike Hibiki, Chris disapproves of their relationship and even mentions that the two are two lovey-dovey around each other. Chris later attended the welcome party that Genjūrō Kazanari had thrown for Grievous, and became aware of Super's Battle's feelings for her. She accused the droid of being too fresh with her, and upon learning that he was older than he claimed, she attempted to beat him up only to be stopped by Hibiki. Later, when Hibiki's girlfriend Miku Kohinata arrived, Hibiki introduced her to Grievous and was forced to reveal that she and Miku were girlfriends after some prodding from the latter. That proved to be the last straw for Grievous and he took off running, along with the rest of the Separatists. Genjuuro angrily scolded her and Miku for scaring off the Separatists, after which Maria came in, having just missed Grievous. After explaining the situation to her, they rushed off to find the Separatists and apologize. Rivalry with the Glitter Force Maria soon found Grievous and the others at Kelsey's Pancake House. Hibiki attempted to apologize, only to be told off by Kelsey, the shopowner's daughter, drawing Chris' ire, and soon they started to challenge each other to a fight. Thankfully, Emily and Hibiki managed to stop them before they destroyed the restaurant, although both of them swore that it wasn't over. Later, they were forced to leave by Emily, who didn't want them to hang around Grievous for long. ''2008 Grievous and ViVid'' Fight with the Numbers Powers Activation Song Killiter Ichaival tron Abilities Chris is the owner of Second Relic Ichaival. As a Symphogear user, Chris has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, that clads her in battle. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she can activate relics with her song and summon armed gear in battle. Her Armed Gear is a pair of crossbows that fire up to five homing beam arrows each. The Gear forms from her forearm armor and can retract at will to allow use of her hands. They also have a smaller pistol form more suited for close combat. Songs *Makyū Ichaival *Tsunaida Te Dake ga Tsumugu Mono *FIRST LOVE SONG (with Hibiki Tachibana and Tsubasa Kazanari) *Bye-Bye Lullaby *Kyōshitsu Monochrome *Hajimari no Babel (with Hibiki, Tsubasa, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki) *Nijiiro no Flügel (with Hibiki, Tsubasa, Maria, Shirabe, Kirika and Kanade Amou) *RADIANT FORCE (with Hibiki and Tsubasa) *TRUST HEART *BAYONET CHARGE (with Tsubasa) *Hōkago Key Holder Category:Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Anit-Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:Symphogears